Série d'One Shot
by Eyto
Summary: Que ce soit de la romance, une enquête, un phénomène paranormal, une tragédie, une disparition, de l'humour ou encore un mystère, ces OS vous en feront voir de toutes les couleurs. OS 20 : Anokata File's 2
1. Décision mystère (Ai)

**Décision mystère**

Elle rangea quelque chose dans sa botte, un objet, une arme, le noir empêchait quiconque de le voir. Quant à l'autre, cette jeune fille, à terre, respirait légèrement, à bout de souffle, sentant celle-ci en tremblement. La jeune femme qui était devant elle sourit, avant de repartir par la porte d'entrée.

La fillette posa soudainement sa tête contre le sol, sentant son cœur ralentir, avant de finalement, clore ses yeux, définitivement.

_Le lendemain, école Teitan._

Ayumi s'assit à sa place habituelle, devant le bureau de Conan, sachant qu'Haibara possédait celui d'a côté. Conan leva la tête après s'être assis, Haibara était absente, il posa son regard dans celui d'Ayumi avant de lui poser la question qu'elle devait sûrement attendre :

- Sais-tu pourquoi Haibara n'est pas là ?

- Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle allait dîner et dormir chez sa sœur, la veille.

Conan écarquilla les yeux, son cœur rata un battement, il était devenu pâle, et même son sac tomba de son bureau.

- Mais... sa sœur est morte..., bégaya-t-il.

* * *

En réponse à vos demandes, voici la "légende" des titres de chapitres entre () :

ConanvsGin = Conan se bat contre Gin et/ou Conan tue Gin.

Conan&Gin = Conan et Gin sont présent.

ConanxGin = Conan romance avec Gin.

Conan+Gin = Amitié/Ennemi en danger.

? = Mystère et boule de gomme, qui est-ce personnage ?


	2. Illusion d'optique (ConanvsGin)

Merci pour vos reviews, et...Enjoy !

* * *

** Illusion d'optique**

Il déambulait dans les couloirs du grand complexe de l'Organisation, les mains tâchées de sang, un pistolet dans sa main gauche. Il lui manquait une balle, il avait fait feu. Cinq minutes auparavant, il s'était rendu dans la pièce au sommet de la tour B, et il avait vu Gin une arme en sa direction... et Conan avait tiré, la balle avait touché son cœur de plein fouet.

- Atch... merde...

Conan était tout de même dans un état lamentable. Si ce n'est le sang, la fatigue, les "dégâts" d'un souffle d'explosion... il était sorti de la salle, avait ouvert une porte à sa gauche en sortant, et le voilà dans ce fameux couloir.

- Fini de jouer, détective.

Conan se retourna. Il se souvint d'une chose importante, de son erreur : Gin était gaucher, pas droitier.

BANG!

Conan fut touché au poumon, puis à la jambe droite, avant de dévaler les escaliers derrière lui, finissant sa course sur un tapis devenu rouge sang.

Il avait été victime d'une illusion d'optique, un réflecteur, une mise en scène.

Il avait tiré sur un hologramme.

Et de son erreur, il en est mort.


	3. Fuir la réalité (CoxAi)

**Fuir la réalité**

Haibara dormait à pointe fermée, réalisant un rêve, et non pas un cauchemar. Lorsqu'elle dormait, habituellement, elle avait toujours son air si neutre, et pour une fois, là, c'était différent, elle arborait son petit sourire, son joli sourire. Conan n'en avait pas l'habitude.

Mais la question qu'il se posait, c'était de quoi rêvait-elle ? Ce monde, interdit de tous, sauf de son possesseur. Le rêve, la fuite du réel, là où les mille choses impossibles se réalisent, là où aucune balle ne peut te toucher, et la aussi où le sang n'existe que dans les cauchemars. Conan ne réussissait pas à s'endormir, la lumière de la lune traversant les stores de la fenêtre, dans l'intérieur même de la résidence d'Agasa.

S'il n'avait jamais rencontré Haibara, il serait passé à côté de chose formidable, magnifique, et de moment de pur bonheur. Certes, elle ne souriait pas beaucoup, mais c'était sûrement pour garder son cœur fermé, là où ses émotions prennent le dessus. Elle était amoureuse, et elle était seule.

Ils dormaient dans le même lit, et c'était Haibara qui lui avait proposé, pour éviter le canapé si difficile à supporter.

- Haibara, tu dors ?

Ne recevant aucune réponse, il sourit. Tout ce qu'il avait reçu, c'était la main de sa protégée serrant la sienne. Il déposa un baiser sur son front, et s'endormit, côte à côte avec celle qu'il aimait.


	4. Juste gris (Amuro)

Yol!

Wooo, je m'ennuie en informatique, et au lieu d'atteindre 1500 pages sur word, j'écris. Me voilà avec 4 putain d'OS, et je sais pas quoi en faire. Alors ? Je publie ! (Juste gris a été écris hier par contre :p)

* * *

**Juste gris**

Amuro Toru, serveur au café poirot, avait depuis peu des soupçons sur Edogawa Conan. En effet, pour lui, il était une menace, un homme terrifiant. En reliant les dossiers, et les informations de Kogoro Mouri, il avait pu déterminer que Conan Edogawa a fait apparition lorsque Shinichi Kudo a disparu.

Le gamin était de toute manière présent à une table, seule, faisant tourner sa cuillère dans la tasse posée sur la table, tout en soupirant, et en lançant des regards discrets à Ran, se rendant au lycée.

- Aurais-je l'occasion de te revoir sous ma vraie forme ?, soupira-t-il,

Amuro s'installa en face de lui, avec un air d'assassin, ses yeux foudroyant ceux du détective rajeuni.

- Je pense que mes doutes sont fondés à présent, dit-il,

- Mouais... surtout depuis que tu penses que j'ai un lien quelconque avec Vermouth surtout. Alors ? Je suis noirci à présent ? Pour toi je suis Kudo Shinichi, et la magie a fait que j'ai rétréci ?

Amuro sourit légèrement, et répliqua :

- Juste gris, Edogawa-kun, juste gris. Mais n'oublie pas, que le gris est la source du noir, et qu'il est facile de se rapprocher de celle-ci plutôt que le blanc.

Amuro décampa, retournant derrière son bar.

- Juste gris, hein ? Idiot. La source du gris provient principalement du blanc, et c'est pour ça que je m'en rapproche. Si tu avais fouillé un peu plus du côté d'Agasa... alors oui, je serais noirci.

* * *

Je l'aime pas celui-là. Fantastique.

See you !

(Merci pour vos reviews :))


	5. Face à Bourbon (ConanvsBourbon)

**Face à Bourbon**

Conan était devant lui, Amuro Toru, Bourbon, un pistolet vide juste devant lui, alors qu'il était accroupis. Quant à Amuro, c'était un fusil à pompe qu'il avait en main, et honnêtement, il ne faisait vraiment pas le poids. Que faire dans cette situation ? Courir ? Rire ? Tirer ?

- Alors, détective, tu t'avoues vaincu ? Je suis un peu déçu...

"Je suis vraiment dans la panade cette fois!"

Amuro avança de deux pas, maintenant à deux mètres du détective. Il saignait au niveau du bras et de la poitrine, respirant lentement, transpirant. Son cœur battait rapidement, il n'avait pas peur, non, il était inquiet, car il ne savait pas quoi faire.  
Bourbon souriait en voyant son état, il en était fièr, sans affection particulière, loin de là. À l'inverse de Conan, qui ressentait à la fois le plaisir d'être face à Bourbon, à la fois l'inquiétude.

Prendre le pistolet ? Le laisser ? Se laisser guider vers Anokata ? Il était perdu, ses idées vagabondaient dans sa tête, ne s'y retrouvant presque plus.

- Je vais t'emmener à l'Organisation, mais rassure-toi, ils ne te tueront pas, tu serviras sûrement de cobaye pour des tests. Après tout, tu as survécu à l'Apotoxine, souffla-t-il tout en se rapprochant.

Il posa son pompe sur son front,

- Je ne me montrerais pas sévère envers toi, sauf sous résistance. Debout !, cria-t-il,

BANG !

Une balle fit virevolter la gâchette du fusil, une autre boucha le conduit, et une dernière trancha l'épaule d'Amuro.

Conan saisit sa chance, sans prendre de risque, il activa ses baskets et shoota dans son pistolet, qui frappa de plein fouet la tête de l'homme en noir.

Conan s'arrêta, il avait un blocage. Il avait été sauvé, c'était clair. Mais que devait-il faire ? Arrêter Bourbon, qui était doucement en train de reprendre conscience, ou se sauver ?

Conan fit demi-tour, s'engageant dans les rues sombres de Beika. Amuro ne dirait rien à sa hiérarchie, comme Vermouth, car tout comme cette femme, il avait une faveur envers lui.

"Merci pour ton aide, Shuichi-kun" pensa Conan,

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui. La balle au sol était d'une couleur argentée, plutôt spécial et reconnaissable par sa brillance, et la seule personne qui en avait en sa possession, c'était Akai Shuichi.


	6. Dérapage mortel (Akai)

**Dérapage mortel**

Shuichi avait pris le volant de sa Chevrolet, il venait de quitter la station d'essence de Beika 6th, là ou le FBI est actuellement en combat avec l'Organisation. Çà lui rappelait l'hôpital, pour Kir, c'était la même chose, mais pour un meurtre avec en prime un suspect qui ferait partie du syndicat.

James avait déconseillé à Akai de prendre le volant, sa voiture ayant peut-être était piégé, mais il s'en moquait.

Conan n'était pas là, il lui avait déjà fait le coup une fois, alors il vérifia, au cas où. Tout en conduisant, il souleva et retira la radio, avant d'afficher un léger sourire.

- Comme je m'y attendais de toi, tu n'as pas perdu de temps... Gin, souffla-t-il,

La voiture dérapa et entra en collision dans un camion-citerne. L'arrière de celui-ci explosa, et le moteur de la Chevrolet suivi le rythme. La voiture était maintenant en feu, une épaisse fumée s'envolant vers le ciel.

Le dernier mot qu'il avait prononcé était Gin, c'est celui qui avait posé cette machine derrière sa radio.

Elle servait à couper le moteur, et à enclencher un incendie.


	7. Erreur scientifique (Gin)

**Erreur scientifique**

Gin venait de rentrer de mission, une difficile, ou il avait dû jouer les chasseurs de primes dans les montagnes de Gunma. Seulement, c'était l'hiver, et la température avait battu des records, atteignant les -15° degrés sans difficulté. Il s'effondra sur un sofa du "saloon" dans lequel les HEN se réunissaient. Billard, fléchette, télé, détente, picole... tout ce dont ils avaient besoin été réuni dans cette même mission.

- Aniki, ça ne va pas ?, demanda Vodka;

- Si. J'ai besoin de repos, ce fuyard m'a fatigué, mine de rien, cracha-t-il;

Ils l'avaient poursuivi, -enfin il, Vodka ne s'était pas franchement donner la peine de le poursuivre comme Gin,-pendant au moins deux semaines. Il avait recruté des hommes de main, là était la différence. Gin entra dans le laboratoire, et nul doute possible, une grosse grippe l'avait touché de plein fouet. Maintenant atteint, il avala un cachet, espérant également que son mal de crâne s'arrête.

- P-Pourquoi fait-il si chaud ici ?, s'interrogea Gin;

Il se leva, puis agrippa sa poitrine avec sa main. Son cœur ratait des battements, il avait chaud, et il souffrait. Et comme Shinichi Kudo et Shiho Miyano, Gin reprit sa taille d'enfant. Cet imbécile avait avalé l'Apotoxine 4869.

Il arborait cependant son fameux sourire sadique...


	8. Fight : Ran vs Makoto

**Fight ! (1)**

**Ran vs Makoto**

Ran salua Makoto, avant de courir en sa direction. Elle lança son poing, qui fut facilement évité par le petit ami de Sonoko, et il répliqua par un simple geste dans le haut du dos pour la faire tournoyer.  
La jeune femme fit un mouvement circulaire de son pied, faisant voyager sa jambe en l'air pour y trouver la tête de Makoto, qui se la prit sans rien faire.

- Pas mal !

Il se jeta au-dessus d'elle, tenta un coup dans le dos, qui fut stoppé par la parure de Ran. Elle répliqua avec deux coups de pied, facilement évités une fois encore. Makota fit un pas de recul, s'avança vers elle, puis leurra la jeune femme en répliquant à sa droite... tel l'esprit d'un leurre, le vrai coup parti à sa gauche, claquant Ran de plein fouet. Makoto enchaîna d'un coup qui la fit virevolter à terre.  
Elle se releva rapidement, esquiva un nouveau coup de Makoto, puis un autre, et encore un, sans jamais s'arrêter. Finalement, elle l'attrapa par l'épaule, s'avança sur son côté droit, et cogna son dos.

- Mfff..., soupira-t-il, content de voir que tu ne te laisses pas faire.

- De même.

Elle tenta à nouveau un coup avec son pied. Makoto garda son sang-froid, et attrapa la jambe de son ami, avant de l'envoyer à terre. Ran se releva à nouveau, esquivant un coup bien tenter de Makoto, auquel elle ne se serait jamais remise sur pied.  
Ils se lancèrent des coups, dont la plupart échouées, et Ran toucha enfin le bras de Makoto, l'agrippant alors de toutes ses forces.

- Woo !, dit-il;

Makoto sourit, elle allait tenter de l'envoyer au tapis, ais il contra sa technique en frappant sa jambe avec son pied, faisant tomber les deux combattants à terre.  
Makoto se rejeta sur elle, Ran contra son attaque, et pour sa dernière tentative, elle attrapa son bras, coinça ses jambes sur ses genoux, et fit virevolter Makoto dans les airs.

BAM!

Il s'écrasa littéralement sur le tapis.

- VICTOIRE pour RAN MOURI !

- Yeaaaaaaaaaaaah !, hurlèrent Sonoko et Shinichi,

- Je veux dire... Merrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrde !, corrigea Sonoko,

"Haha..." pensa Shinichi;

Ran sourit, fière de sa victoire, proposa sa main à Makoto pour le relever, et le salua.

- Très belle prestation, j'ai jamais eu une adversaire aussi coriace.

- Je te retourne le compliment, c'était très enrichissant.

Ran détourna son regard, et le posa dans celui de Shinichi.

Pas de doute, il était fier d'elle.

**[=-=]**

* * *

Rah ouais ! Ça faisait longtemps que je voulais faire un truc dans le genre, et c'est fait !

Merci d'avoir lu ;)

A bientôt :p


	9. Qui es-tu ? v1 (?)

**Qui es-tu ?**

_Saurez vous trouver la véritable identité de... ?_

_Je sais que je t'ai déjà vu. Hattori Heiji, c'est bien ton nom ? Tu t'es ramené à l'agence, pour me trouver. Et aussi sur le rendez-vous des Sherlock Holmes le 1er mai, où tu as découvert mon identité. Tu as dit "depuis que son équipe à battu la mienne il y a pile 1 an..." Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir affronté... _

Il prit place sur le terrain, serra les mains de ses adversaires, et serra rapidement celle de Shinichi.

- Bonne chance !

Il est différent, pas le même... À plusieurs reprises, il dit se rendre aux toilettes, pour des soucis mineurs. Et le peu de fois qu'il se trouve sur le terrain, il fait attention à sa façon de courir, on a même l'impression qu'il cache une armure sous sa veste.  
Et ses regards froids qu'il lance parfois à cette femme sur le banc... Jodie Starling elle avait dit au coach, pour "surveillance de match".

_Tu étais peut-être Vermouth ? Ou bien... quelqu'un d'autre..._

Par contre, il était intelligent, pas à dire, et avait une bonne stratégie. Faut dire aussi qu'il jetait de temps en temps des regards à une fille dans les rangs... Kazuha.

- BUUUUUT !, hurlèrent le rang "Tokyo";

- Mais qui es-tu vraiment ?, murmura Shinichi;

Ce jour-là, c'était un 14 février, et ce jour-ci, Hattori Heiji était en vacances à Izu.

_Qui es-tu bordel ?... À moins que... Qui suis-je ? Ou suis-je ?_

* * *

Ce OS est un petit défi d'identité.

Qui es réellement Hattori Heiji ?

Ou bien... ?


	10. Anokata file's 1 (ConanvsBoss)

**Anokata Files 1**

- Un intrus, dis-tu ?, soupira le boss de l'Organisation,

- Oui. Ce parasite s'est infiltré dans nos réseaux, et il est actuellement dans le laboratoire. On y a repéré un jeune homme.

- Trouve-le, Gin, et tue le.

BIP!

"Ça devrait suffire" pensa Anokata,

Gin sortit rapidement de la pièce. L'intrus en question était bien évidemment Conan, alias Shinichi, qui têtu qu'il est avait désobéi à Haibara en suivant son instinct : poursuivre la Porsche, et avertir le FBI du lieu de la cachette des MIB Maintenant, Gin savait qu'il était là, mais aussi Anokata.  
Seulement, Conan n'était pas dans le laboratoire. Il sortit de sa cachette, entrant alors dans le bureau du boss, sa montre -et donc son viseur- pointé sur lui.

Anokata sourit, le regard sur la vitre -il est de dos par rapport à Conan- et applaudi de ses deux mains.

- Ainsi, tu n'étais pas dans le laboratoire.

- Et non. C'était une ombre, une sorte d'image, envoyé depuis le bâtiment d'en face, à l'aide d'un projecteur. c'est les choses les plus simples qui font tomber les grands, non ?, répondit Conan,

- Et-... À qui ai-je l'honneur d'être adversaire ?

- Ton pire cauchema-

BANG

Anokata retourna son siège, tira une balle, et pressa rapidement un bouton au-dessous de son siège. Une grille bloqua instantanément la porte d'entrée, une autre la fenêtre, et bon dieu les conduits étaient maintenant en feu.  
Conan plongea rapidement son regard dans celui du boss. Ces yeux... ces yeux rempli de haine... il avait déjà vu des gris et vert de ce genre quelque part, mais où ?

- Assez.

BANG

Conan esquiva le coup et tira de sa montre, touchant la main du boss, qui ne s'endormit pas à la surprise de Conan.

"Il n'a quand même pas pris le soin de... merde!"

BANG

Il fut touché à l'épaule, une autre rata son poumon mais le toucha quand même, la dernière prit sa jambe.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir jusqu'ici, espion du FBI.

BANG

Une balle toucha Anokata en pleine colonne vertébrale. À la grande surprise de Conan, il s'agissait de Masumi Sera, armée d'un fusil de précision. Quant à l'hélicoptère de James, il survolait enfin le bâtiment, des agents du FBI descendant à l'aide de cordes. Ne parlons pas des dizaines de voiture, pleine d'agent.  
Masumi lui fit signe de courir, et vite, car Anokata était juste immobilisé, et qu'une autre balle aurait le risque de l'achever. Sa première balle avait réussi à passer entre les barreaux, ce qui fut un exploit.

Conan pressa le bouton, la grille se leva. La porte s'ouvrit en grand, et Conan n'eut autre choix que de sauter par la fenêtre.  
Gin venait de voir la silhouette sauter.

"Un gosse !?"

Quant à Conan, il tomba de quinze étages, activa son parachute et rejoignit les voitures du FBI.

- Il faut partir, vite !

- Comment ça ?, fit Jodie dans la voiture.

- Le bâtiment est piégé ! C'est une ancienne usine, couverte d'explosif en tous genres !

- Merde !

Jodie accéléra, et les autres agents du FBI suivirent le pas.

- Je vois. Anokata avait prévu le coup, souffla Shuichi,

_BIP!_

_"Ça devrait suffire" pensa Anokata_

- Et dire qu'on est passé à deux doigts de mettre la main sur lui... soupira Jodie,

- Ça ira. On a un précieux indice en poche, répondit Shuichi en faisant un clin d'œil à Conan.

Il avait un indice. Rien que pour ça, la mission était classée "réussite".

Mais Gin avait également un indice.

Le fait que Conan soit un enfant.


	11. Je reviendrais (CoxAi)

Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisirs ;). Et new One Shot, cette fois, un peu de tendresse... ou presque. Enjoy !

* * *

**Je reviendrais...**

Haibara, assise sur le canapé, faisait tourner en rond sa cuillère dans la tasse en face d'elle. Et ça continua pendant de longues minutes, voire heures. Elle poussait des soupires, regardait de temps à autre à la fenêtre, ou bien spamait son téléphone de "rafraîchir" dans les SMS. Elle avait peur.  
Peur de quoi ? Peur de perdre Conan, peur de perdre son premier petit ami.

Plus tôt dans la journée, Conan avait annoncé de façon précipitée qu'il allait rejoindre le FBI pour une intervention. Ils étaient ensuite parti chercher un remède de l'APTX temporaire, dans le laboratoire du professeur Agasa, laboratoire se trouvant dans le sous-sol de sa résidence, qui a été réduite en cendres. Plus aucune piste ne devait être analysée par les MIB, eux qui savent que cette résidence pourrait être une planque de Sherry. Et puis, lorsque la maison voyait ses flammes prendre de l'ampleur, la voiture de Jodie s'est arrêté devant celle-ci... mais Haibara, ne voulait pas lâcher la main du détective, chose qu'elle devait faire s'il voulait partir.

"Kudo-kun"

Il l'avait embrassé. Un court instant, néanmoins, elle l'avait attendu, ce fameux moment.

"Je reviendrais quand ce sera fini."

C'était il y a plus de 48 heures.  
Elle avait peur de perdre son premier petit ami.  
Et elle avait peur que ce ne soit le dernier.


	12. Balle perdu (RanvsBourbon)

**Balle perdu**

Ran était en une situation délicate, et elle devait ces événements à Shinichi. Car oui, Gin avait appris qu'un certain Edogawa Conan se faisait doucement connaitre, et après analyse et photographie, il avait pu déterminer qui il était... quant à Shuichi Akai, il avait déterminé à quel point il était mal. Situation délicate ou non, Ran était concentré, car deux hommes en noir étaient en face d'elle, dont un armé d'un pistolet.

"Shinichi... que ferais-tu à ma place ?"

Autant mourir en se battant, Ran se jeta sur l'homme armé du pistolet, qui tira. La balle effleura la joue de Ran, qui répliqua par un coup de pied bien placé, faisant virevolter l'homme dans les airs, sa tête tombant durement sur le sol.  
Elle enchaina rapidement d'un coup, destiné au deuxième homme en noir, qui fut cogné en pleine tête.

- Au suivant, cracha-t-elle,

Deux hommes suivirent, Ran sauta au-dessus du premier, l'assommant d'un coup au passage. Elle évita un coup en se baissant et profita de ce moment pour faire tomber son adversaire et le mettre KO.

- Mhffff..., souffla-t-elle entre deux murmures,

Son regard se posa sur une porte qui s'ouvrit en grand, un homme en noir qui applaudissait de ses deux mains.

- Félicitations, karaté-san, sincèrement.

Bourbon.

Ran courra vers lui, mais ce fut sans l'intervention d'Amuro qui fit feu à l'aide de son arme... un pistolet tout ce qu'il y a de plus basique.

- J'ai appris la nouvelle, je suppose que tu dois lui en vouloir, non ?,demanda-t-il en souriant,

- Mff... non, répondit-elle en posant sa main sur sa blessure, au niveau du thorax,

- L'amour... sentiment humain visant à faire souffrir les gens.

Criiik...

Ran détourna son regard, regardant ainsi la porte à droite d'Amuro, un pistolet et une mèche de cheveux dépassant de l'obscurité.

BANG!

La balle percuta violemment Amuro, qui tomba sur les fesses. Qui pointa son arme sur la silhouette, tout en voyant une grenade lacrymogène dans les airs, menaçant ainsi les occupants de la pièce de plonger dans un long sommeil.

- Salaud !, hurla-t-il,

Ran reconnut le visage de l'homme qui referma la porte instantanément, des balles percutant celle-ci.

"Fuis..." avait-elle entendu,

La grenade explosa, et la fumée s'empara de la pièce. Ran sauta par la fenêtre, et put rapidement s'enfuir de l'agence du détective, car c'était bien ici qu'ils étaient, tout comme Amuro avait pu s'en sortir lui aussi, malheureusement.

_Quelques minutes plus tard,_

L'ambulance, devant l'agence, rapatriait les corps, et Ran était assise à l'arrière, les pieds à l'extérieure.

- Bon, très bien, merci beaucoup pour vos indications.

- Je vous en prie, répondit-elle,

- Vous serez sous protection policière prochainement...

Ran leva la tête,

- Et surtout, prend soin de toi, conclut le médecin en s'en allant,

Ran n'eut pas le temps de le retenir.

Shinichi lui avait sauvé la mise.


	13. Première rencontre (Akai&Bourbon)

**Première rencontre**

Shuichi Akai connaît Amuro Toru, ça ne fait aucun doute. Ils sont rivaux, depuis toujours, ils se sont affrontés, et ça finissait toujours en égalité. Non, la cause de ce conflit n'était pas Akemi Miyano, loin de là, ni Masumi, encore heureux. Shuichi avait encore les cheveux courts, et il allait prochainement laisser pousser ses cheveux afin de se lancer dans une importante mission : infiltrer l'Organisation.

Mais quelques mois précédents ça, il s'était rendu au Japon, car sa sœur faisait encore ses études là-bas, celle-ci ayant rencontré Shinichi Kudo pour la première fois, sans savoir que c'est sur lui qu'elle compterait pour retrouver l'assassin de son frère, dans quelques années.

- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de voir ta sœur dans l'état actuel des choses, Shu ?, demanda Jodie,

- C'est peut-être la dernière fois que je la vois..., répondit-il d'un ton serein, je n'ai pas envie de laisser passer cette retrouvaille.

Il descendit de la voiture, à la sortie du collège. Il s'avança sur le trottoir, en direction de la "place" au-devant du portail. Et elle eut lieu, cette rencontre, Shuichi ne serait pas déçu de celle-ci, un homme au teint mat quitta sa cachette -derrière un lampadaire- et bouscula légèrement Akai.

- Excusez-moi, fit Bourbon, euh... on ne se serait pas déjà vu quelque part ?

- Pas que je sache, non.

Shuichi contourna Bourbon, et retrouva sa soeur plus loin.

"Masumi..." pensa-t-il,

Bourbon fronça les sourcils et sourit,

"Akai Shuichi..."

Peut-être que finalement, Bourbon et Masumi se connaissaient. Et peut-être que Bourbon savait qu'Akai était infiltré, qu'il était du FBI, et même qu'il allait forcément, un jour ou l'autre, truquer sa mort... il avait peut-être tout prédit rien qu'en le voyant sortir de la voiture, une plaque "FBI" -pas forcément visible- sur le manteau de Jodie. Mais Bourbon ne fit rien ce jour-ci, laissant l'homme profiter de sa journée avec sa sœur.

Finalement, il y avait du bon en Bourbon.

Juste que son cœur était voilé par la haine.

* * *

Bleding : Merci à toi ;) Oui je compte continuer ce genre de chapitre (j'ai eu de bon retour) mais pas tout de suite.


	14. Sabre en main (Conanvs?)

**Sabre en main**

Il se jeta hors de sa portée, la lame rasant son visage en parti couvert. Le sabre en main, Conan esquiva un autre coup qui lui aurait été fatal, évitant au passage une chute de justesse, se rattrapant donc à l'aide de ses deux pieds.

- Je savais bien que tu étais mauvais, mais pas à ce point-là, ricana son adversaire.

Conan se jeta sur lui, l'air mécontent, tentant à plusieurs reprises de le mettre KO. Il esquiva les coups facilement, tout en sautant sur les mobiliers et obstacles de la pièce, arborant en prime un sourire identique à celui du détective rajeuni.

- Par contre, t'es capable de t'énerver ! ajouta-t-il,

- Évidemment, répondit Conan, je suis un humain avant d'être un détective...

L'homme au teint mat se trouvait à présent sur une sorte de muret, Conan sauta à son tour tout en jetant son sabre au-dessus de l'homme, profitant du moment d'inattention de celui-ci pour plonger sous ses jambes, il récupéra par ailleurs sa lame en vol. Quand il se retourna enfin, découvrant la supercherie, la lame était posée sur son crâne.

- Tu as perdu, Hattori.

- Okok ! rétorqua Heiji, tu m'as eu. Mais ça ne compte pas, tu as rajeuni !

- L'excuse bidon... tu vas devoir me laisser dormir entre Kazuha et Ran cette nuit !~

- KUDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Conan explosa de rire.

* * *

Raaah ouais ! C'est typique d'Heiji ça !

Mine de rien on a une belle collection d'One Shot, non ?

Et c'est pas prêt de s'arrêter ! A demain pour un ConanxMasumi ! :p


	15. Mon détective (CoxMasumi)

Raaah. Les mercredi qui ne se déroulent pas comme prévu = mauvais. Mais le MasumixConan est là ! IL EST LA ! Enjoy.

* * *

**Mon détective**

_"Après tout, c'est sur toi que je compte pour enquêter sur la mort de Shu-nii..."_

Masumi avait à nouveau ouvert la boîte contenant ses photos-souvenirs, et elle l'ouvrait souvent ces temps-ci, essayant de se faire une raison sur plusieurs points :

#Elle n'irait plus dormir chez Shuichi, les histoires qu'ils se racontaient allaient lui manquer...  
#Fini les balades et voyages à travers le monde, beaucoup moins explosif sans sa présence...  
#Adieu les soirées pizza de chez Toni, souvent mouvementée...

Conan posa la main sur son épaule.

- Kudo ?

- Laisse cette boîte tranquille, et patiente, ton frère fait de même.

Masumi compris où il voulait en venir. D'une façon très brève, il venait de lui révélait que son frère était vivant et en bonne santé. Avait-il enquêté ? Le savait-il depuis l'incident ? Et ce collier, qu'il porte autour du cou, était bien celui qu'elle avait offert à Shinichi lors de leur première rencontre, quelques années plus tôt...  
Elle empêcha Conan de sortir, trop d'émotion l'envahissant. Le regardant dans ses yeux, elle referma ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Même son frère l'avait remarqué, elle était amoureuse de Shinichi, alias Conan rajeuni...

Mais va savoir pourquoi il portait ce collier... ?

* * *

Nous fêtons officiellement le 15ème One Shot ! En si peu de temps !

...

Ok j'abuse un peu... mais c'est la faute de mon clavier, je le nourris pas assez -_dit-il ..._

Ciao !


	16. Période de doute (Conan&Ran)

**Période de doute**

C'était un samedi, et une affaire de meurtre bien sanguinaire avait pris fin. Une fois encore, Kogoro avait été la vedette, le détective résolvant l'affaire, tel un héros, et comme d'habitude, Conan se désintégrait de se dire qu'il devait être à sa place.

- J'en ai marre ! Chaque fois j'oublie l'affaire !

_"Ne parle pas de ça devant Ran..." pensa Conan,_

- Chaque fois j'ai l'impression que tu dors vraiment, tes yeux sont fermés !

- Mais c'est toujours une sensation étrange ! Je ressens un picotement dans le cou et BAM !

Une goutte de sueur dévala la joue de Conan à toute vitesse, il avait envie de crier au secours et de courir le plus vite possible.

- C'est bizarre, moi-même j'ai déjà eu cette sensation... une fois avec Shinichi... une autre avec Cona-

- Haha ! Sûrement un moustique !

BOM !

Conan faillit faire tomber Kogoro, qui se mit à sa poursuite, une main en l'air voulant sûrement signifier "reviens ici sale gamin tu vas me le payer!".

Ran réfléchissait quand même à ses sensations.

Doutant à nouveau de l'identité de Conan Edogawa.


	17. Esprit-es tu là ? (DB)

Ce one shot est écris en version théâtrale afin de mieux vous y repérer. Enjoy !

* * *

**Esprit es-tu là ?**

Conan : Ca ne marchera jamais...

Ayumi : Tu as le droit de ne pas y croire, mais arrête de nous casser l'envie !

Conan : Mais c'est scientifique enfin !

Genta : On pourra peut-être tomber sur un chef cuisinier ?

Mitsuhiko : Genta...

Haibara : Ou peut-être sur Sherlock Holmes ?

Conan : Haibara...

Ils posèrent leur main sur le verre,

Genta : EsPriT Es-TU LaàA ?

Ayumi : Tu le fais mal !

Genta : Je pense aux anguilles, c'est pas ma faute !

Conan : On va peut-être tomber sur le dieu des kebabs ?

Ayumi : Mhmmm...

Haibara : Ou sur le professeur Moriarty...

Conan : Haibara...

Tous : Esprit-es-tu là ?

BOMMM!

Genta : Cette fois, c'est pas mon ventre !

Ayumi : Oh putain ça marche !

Conan : Qui a taper sur la table sérieux (*trollface*)

Mitsuhiko : Personne.

BOM!

Ayumi : Normalement c'est le verre qui bouge...

Conan : T'as du mal le brancher.

Ayumi : ...

Genta : ... *facepalm*

Haibara : Pathétique.

Conan : Esprit es-tu là, si oui, bouge le verre !

Haibara : Un peu de respect pour les morts !

Le verre se déplaça de quelques millimètres, puis tomba sur le côté.

Conan : Euh...

Genta : C'est pas moi ! *retire sa main*

BOMBOMBOMBOMBOMBOMBOMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Tous : Waaaaaaaaaah !

Ils s'écartèrent tous de la table avant de sortir prendre l'air. C'était pas un jeu d'enfant, non, et avec ces émotions fortes, ils avaient le droit à une pause.

Mais chacun d'entre eux avaient oublié qu'au-dessus de la chambre de Genta, habitait une vieille dame, qui était en déménagement... ou bien c'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle Conan avait gardé son sourire si spécial tout le long.

Sauf qu'il avait oublié un petit détail...

Qui a bougé le verre ?


	18. Tireur d'élite (ConanvsMIB)

**Bleding** : Merci ;)

**Anki** : Merci à toi aussi. Oui pourquoi pas, il a plutôt bien marché, je verrais si je peux faire un OS dans le style "maison hantée" =).

**Tireur d'élite**

* * *

Sombre. Ce fut le premier mot qui venait à l'esprit en voyant le terrain de jeu actuel. Il était une heure du matin, dans une sorte de crique, une usine désaffectée dans lequel Gin et Vodka avaient rendez-vous pour un achat dont on n'en sait rien. Conan, n'écoutant que son instinct, avait suivi les deux hommes.  
Le voilà maintenant, au dernier étage de l'usine -sur le toit donc-, des collines noires l'entourant, des piliers et autres murs détruits le couvrant. On ne pouvait voir que la lueur de la cigarette de Gin.

- Vous avez l'argent !? demanda un homme vêtu de gris et de rouge,

- Du calme. On l'a. Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ? répondit Gin,

- O-oui.

Conan scrutait la scène avec attention, quand soudain, en avançant un peu, il écrasa une simple canette à terre. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la transaction qui avait lieu, Gin avait pointé son arme en sa direction. Il referma un peu la porte qu'il y avait devant lui, et se retourna... deuxième surprise, les escaliers qui menaient en bas étaient désormais visible, un homme en noir montant les marches avec une lampe torche.

- Qui avons-nous là... ricana Gin,

Une goutte de sueur descendit le long de sa joue, il était foutu.

- Montres-toi !

Il s'arrêta devant la porte, et il fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'y a-t-il Vodka ?

- Sur la colline... il...

Gin se retourna, une lumière clignotait au loin, il ne faisait aucun doute que quelqu'un l'observait. Vodka sortit une paire de jumelle, il et se plongea dans un le noir pour retrouver la lumière. Après une brève recherche, il lâcha son appareil.

- A-Aniki ! cria-t-il,

- Parle, Vodka !

PSHU!

Une balle tirée au silencieux explosa les lunettes de Vodka, une autre toucha son torax, et une dernière trancha sa jambe. Vodka tomba à genoux, du sang dégoulinant sur ses vêtements. L'homme en gris se prit une balle en plein poumon, et tomba raide sur le sol.

_"Tu as autorisation d'ouvrir le feu ?"_ pensa Conan, savant pertinemment qui était son "sauveur".

Gin récupéra rapidement son fusil, zoomant sur sa cible. Elle avait disparu, mais les balles continuèrent de pleuvoir.

_"Tu veux me tuer, ou me faire fuir ?"_ pensa Gin,

Il repéra le canon d'où les balles sortaient, et enfin, il découvrit qui en était le fautif.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

- A-Akai Shuichi ?... tu es censé être mort... souffla-t-il,

Une balle cogna violemment Gin en plein torse, va savoir ou la balle avait fini. Le rez-de-chaussée de l'usine explosa, laissant ainsi la possibilité à Conan de s'enfuir, l'homme en noir des escaliers ayant été tué sur le coup.

Et quelques heures après, il ne restait plus aucune trace de leur passage.

**(#-#)**

- Merci de m'avoir sauvé la mise, Akai-san.

Il sourit.

- Oooohh-, J'ai bien l'impression que les prochaines semaines vont se promettre explosif.

Ils le savaient, tous les deux.

* * *

Deuxième One Shot ou Akai sauve Conan...

Mais ceci est ma vision du Shuichi is back dans le manga. Euh...

...

Ciao !


	19. Qui es-tu ? v2 (?)

**Qui es-tu ? (2)**

Que ce soit les détectives boys, la famille Mouri, les deux Osakiens, et la famille Suzuki... on était tous dans ce manoir, à dormir, en vacances.

Et pendant la nuit, il y a eu du bruit en bas. Un bruit, dans le genre de SHKLAK. En descendant, il n'y avait personne. Et en vérifiant les chambres, il manquait Sonoko, Genta, Ayumi, Ran et Kogoro.

Notons aussi qu'il manquait un paquet de mouchoirs, une cuisse de poulet, et un... verre brisé sur le sol... ok...

Finalement, je te croise, tu cours vers moi, tu me rases, et tu disparais. Je ne t'ai plus retrouvé.

Pourtant le lendemain, on a fini le cassoulet... Genta était mal en point, un genre de mal de ventre, Sonoko avait mal dormi, Ran était humide au niveau du visage...

À midi, hier, on avait mangé cassoulet.

Dans la soirée, hier, Ayumi avait mal à la gorge, et avait donc soif...

Dans la nuit, j'ai croisé quelqu'un... mais qui ?

Qui es-tu ?

* * *

Oh il est à la fois simple et bidon celui-là...

Ah, et le dernier "Qui es-tu ?" la solution était simple : il y avait deux dates différentes dans le texte, Shinichi était juste entrain de dormir. Tout con hein ?

Pour le prochain One Shot, je vous propose un nouveau Anokata's Files... et oui c'est une "suite" et donc un multiple shot. J'ai reçu pas mal de message demandant s'il y avait d'autre Ano's Files, vous avez votre réponse :p c'est à chaque dizaine de chapitre.

Ciao !


	20. Anokata File's 2 (MIBvsAll)

**Anokata Files 2**

- Tue-le, Bourbon !

Anokata parlait d'une voix stridente mais modifiée au téléphone fixe. Bourbon était au 31ème étage de l'entreprise IntAkt, les logiciels informatiques étant la spécialisation de la société... c'était la couverture des hommes en noir.

- Kogoro Mouri, Ran Mouri et le gamin. Tue-les ! On ne prends aucun risque !

Gin avait su que l'adversaire du boss était un enfant, mais son patron n'en avait eu rien à faire. Là, Bourbon se voit l'obligatoire d'éliminer la petite famille... il allait s'exécuter.

Amuro se rendit à l'agence de détective, déterminé.

(#-#)

Vermouth s'arrêta devant sa maison, descendit de sa lumineuse Harley, elle était à Osaka.

Dring...

Heiji ouvrit la porte, tandis que Vermouth remonta sur sa moto.

BANG!

Le détective au teint mat s'écroula à terre.

(#-#)

Vodka mit fin à sa course chez le professeur Agasa, ou il entra par effraction, sans aucun souci. Il n'y avait que le professeur, en train de ranger des affaires. Il s'approcha de lui, et cogna sûrement sa tête sur le sol. Il était sûrement mort.

(#-#)

Gin plaça une bombe à retardement sous une magnifique moto. La jeune femme sortit de sa chambre d'hôtel, tapota rapidement son téléphone, puis enfin elle grimpa sur sa bécane. Sa silhouette disparut au loin...

BOUM!

Une explosion retentit au loin, la moto de Masumi parti en fumée.

- Pauvre folle... dit-il.

(#-#)

Amuro entra de force dans l'agence de détective.

- Amuro-san ! fit joyeusement Ran,

BANG!

Elle tomba sur le sol comme un vulgaire déchet. Il tira ensuite sur Kogoro qui s'écrasa sur son bureau, l'explosant au passage.

- Ou es-tu... Edogawa Conan ?

Le boss qui écoutait les conversations des quatre hommes en noir sourit sadiquement.

* * *

Yeah !

Alors au passage, ce chapitre est la suite de la File 1 du Anokata Stories. Pour faire simple, le boss a relié le fait qu'Amuro suspectait Conan, la voix de celui-ci et l'affrontement qui a eu lieu chez lui. Pas compliqué donc.

La suite... au chapitre 30. Mouhaha.

Ciao !


End file.
